Terry Geiste (Earth-2203)
Terry Geiste, also known as the Revenant, was the victim of a Chernobyl-like disaster, giving him a strange and unique physiology. History Terry Geiste history. Early Life Terry was raised by a single mother, and had a normal childhood. Not much else is known, however. Later in life, he got a job as a nuclear power plant worker. Accident One day, he was working the daily rounds of checking the statistics and making sure the reactor is cooled down, when suddenly the alarm goes off and radioactive gas began to leak into the room. He began to panic and tried to fix it, but it didn't work and a series of explosions followed all around the facility, burying all of the workers in rubble and debris. Every worker was found dead in the destruction by ARGO, but they couldn't find Terry's body. A few days later, he woke up in the rubble, and realised he survived the disaster. He tries to get out of it, and he suddenly he phases through the debris. He is amazed of his new power, and goes to tell his family. When he goes to his house, however, his wife thinks he is a monster, and is scared off, also mourning for her "dead" husband. Understandably, Terry was upset and was sent towards a downwards spiral trying to look for a cure to his predicament. With no luck coming up, everyone being inexpicably deathly afraid of him and rumours about an "Evil Revenant that embodies all of the dead workers who died at the power plant", he began to actually believe he is an evil ghost and begins to wreck havoc on his town, with the name: "Revenant". Powers and Abilities A list of the Phantom Thief's powers. Powers Terry recieved unhealthy amounts of radiation at the Illinois incident, which would normally kill him, but instead he gained unlikely abilities. Intangibility: 'Terry has the ability to walk through most forms of matter, which is possible because the radiation caused Terry's atoms to become "slippery", being able to slide through other atoms and leave unscathed. When Terry is slipping through atoms, he cannot be interacted with, and thus, untouchable. *'Elemental Intagibility: 'When intangible, Terry can also slip through energy such as fire, water, energy, electricity and water. *'Intagibility Extension: 'If Terry concentrates enough, he can cause other objects' atoms to also become slippery, and thus also intangible like himself. This does not last, though, and usually stops when he stops modifying the objects' atoms. *'Water and Air Walking: 'Using Terry's intangibility, he can freely walk on water and air. *'Ghost Touch: If Terry slips through organic matter, it while severely lower the body temperature of the specific target. Invisibility: 'The radiation also caused his atoms to be able to become transparent, which can be turned on and off at will. For some reason, Terry can still see while invisible, even though his eyes also become transparent. '''Fear Inducement: '''His eyes emit brainwave signals that specifically target parts of the amygdala that sense fear, so looking directly at his eyes will immediantly feel scared. Abilities Terry majored in engineering when he graduated from college, so he is very knowledgeable in that area. Strength Level Terry has the strength of a normal adult human. Weaknesses *'Atom Corrector: Certain technology can snap Terry's atoms into place, not allowing him to slip through anything. Paraphernalia A list of Terry's equipment and gadgets. *'''Worker's Uniform: '''Unlike Terry's other clothes, his worker's uniform, along with himself, is permanently able to do the same things he can do, like become intangible and invisible, and therefore is the only pair of clothes he wears. Personality Terry used to be a all-around nice person, he was honest, modest and fond of his job. Ever since he gave up on his former life, however, he can be diagnosed with DID, or disassociative personality disorder, turning into a malicious creature who just wants to see the world burn. That, and he believes he is the embodiment of all the souls that died at the power plant. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Induviduals Category:Earth-2203 Characters Category:Married Characters